Making Miracles
by MyImmortal329
Summary: A series that changes and adds to the events that transprired in Season 4. Each part revolves around one episode. Part I begins with Season 4 Episode 1 and so on.
1. Part I: Adjustments

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

Author's Note: This story takes place at the beginning of Season 4. I will change the timeline and some details to fit my writing needs.

**Making Miracles**

**By, Ashley J.**

**Part I: Adjustments**

**Friday June 3, 1870**

Michaela stared out at the beautiful land she had grown to love so dearly. The mountains and plains rolled past like vast oceans. The birds soared high in the sky as if to lead the train into the depot in Colorado Springs. It wouldn't be long before the train whistle would begin to blow, and she would be reunited with her children; they would be reunited with their children.

His strong hand held hers, and when she turned her gaze to him, he gave it a gentle squeeze. She was ready to go home and start a new life with her new husband and her children, but knowing that the glorious two week stay in Denver was over seemed a bit sad.

They'd spent every day and night in one another's arms, exploring one another and getting acquainted with the intimacy they had both longed to have for such a long time. They had been patient with one another, and Michaela was adjusting well to life as a married woman. But, she was a bit apprehensive about how life would be once she got back to Colorado Springs and had to share her attention with the children. They were a family now, and though they had been one for a long time, this was the first time they would all be sleeping under the same roof in rooms right down the hall from one another.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, and Sully felt her tense up. He brought her gloved hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Of course. I'm just a bit anxious."

"We've been gone two weeks. It ain't like we've been gone two years."

"I know," Michaela replied with a smile. "I'm just a bit nervous, because we have so much to do once we return. We have to move into the new homestead, and we have a lot of adjusting to do." Sully nodded knowingly. A smile spread across his bride's face. "I'm a bit sad that our honeymoon is over."

"It's not over, Michaela," Sully whispered, leaning in to press his lips against hers. "The trip's over, but the honeymoon ain't." Their lips touched again, and when they pulled away, they smiled at one another.

"I suppose that's true." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they held one another as the train glided closer and closer to home. Michaela's glance slowly turned to the young man sitting a few seats away. He wore a black top hat and a very expensive suit. His hair was dark blonde, and he had a rather uptight look to him.

Preston A. Lodge III was indeed a rather uptight gentleman with expensive tastes. He was making a new life for himself out West, and he thought he was ready to face what issues were going to come his way. He was so naïve when it came to his knowledge of what life on the frontier was truly like. He had no idea what was in store for him, and all he was focused on was bringing the knowledge and opportunities that came with banking. Money was all he thought about and dreamed about. Some people who knew him personally would probably say he ate it for breakfast.

Preston's eyes moved from the headlines he was reading from a Denver newspaper to the beautiful young woman sitting with the rugged man in the black suit. He was nearly breathless for a moment as he took in the beautiful sight of her creamy skin and hazel green eyes. He noticed the way the sun made her chestnut locks glimmer a reddish brown. He was completely taken aback by her beauty.

"I'm lookin' forward to this evenin' after the children go to bed," Sully whispered into his bride's ear. She let out a giggle at his words, and Preston noticed how beautiful her smile was. God, was this the perfect woman, or what? And what was she doing with such a rugged-looking man who appeared to be playing dress up in a suit he probably wasn't comfortable in?

"Sully?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he held his wife tightly. His wife, what a wonderful thing it truly was!

"We won't be alone anymore." Sully smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek.

"We'll just learn to be a little more quiet then," he suggested. Michaela's cheeks began to blush wildly, and Preston could only imagine what the man had whispered to her. He could tell they were newlyweds judging by the ring on the beautiful woman's finger and the way they acted as if they were two teenagers giggling and kissing all of the time. He couldn't understand what such a seemingly classy woman could see in somebody such as the man she was traveling with. A woman like that was best suited with someone like himself, Preston thought.

He felt his stomach turn at the happenings between the two. Whispers and sweet caresses were enough to make the banker from Boston a little nauseous. Thank God Colorado Springs was only a few more minutes away. Pike's Peak was now in sight.

When the train pulled into the station, Michaela and Sully made their way to the exit. They saw their friends and family waiting to welcome them happily.

Applause came from the crowd as soon as Sully stepped off of the train with Michaela's hand in his. The Cooper children immediately rushed over to embrace Sully and Michaela.

"Welcome home!" Brian exclaimed as Sully patted his back and gave Colleen a hug.

"We missed you," Colleen remarked.

"We missed you too," Michaela replied with a big smile on her face. After a few minor questions about their journey and whether or not they brought presents home with them, the crowd began to break up.

Dorothy grabbed Michaela's arm as they walked away from the train, and Sully lingered to make sure the rest of their luggage was retrieved. Jake Slicker was the first to come up to Sully with a question about the honeymoon. At least he figured that's what the man wanted to know, judging by the curious smile upon his face. Jake Slicker rarely ever smiled.

"Gotta admit it's nice havin' the both of ya back. I've been losin' my regular customers, 'cause I've been so busy patchin' up her patients," Jake explained, nodding toward Michaela. Sully chuckled. "So, uh, how was the honeymoon?" Sully couldn't hide the grin that spread over his face at the mere mention of their glorious two weeks together.

"It was great," he said plainly, wanting to be modest for Michaela's sake. He knew that Michaela didn't feel that it was proper to disclose much or any information about their intimate relationship.

"Yeah? How great?" Jake asked. There wasn't a man in Colorado Springs who hadn't dreamt of the lady doctor since she had arrived. It wasn't a surprise that Jake Slicker was bold enough to ask such a question, though Sully would have expected it from Hank.

"Real great," he replied. He began to walk off with a silly smile on his face, and Jake laughed, figuring that there was much more to Michaela Quinn than anybody ever expected.

Preston walked toward the newlyweds, eyeing the woman especially. He smiled a little and made his presence known.

"Ah, newlyweds?" he pretended to guess. When Michaela only smiled at him, he figured he was correct.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Michaela Quinn, and this is my husband Byron Sully."

"Preston A. Lodge the Third," he replied as if he were being introduced to the Queen. Sully wasn't surprised when Preston took Michaela's hand first. His fingers lingered on hers just a bit too long, but Michaela didn't seem to notice. Sully sure did. He merely took Preston's hand and gave it a small shake. Preston looked about the crowd. "Might anyone be able to direct me to your bank?"

"We don't have a bank," Michaela replied, squinting her eyes from the sun. Preston smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth that made Sully feel a little uneasy. It wasn't the teeth that bothered him, but it was the way Preston smiled. He didn't like the look in his eyes.

"You have one now." Preston moved on, and Michaela exchanged a glance with her new husband. The children didn't seem phased by Mr. Lodge's statement, and Brian excitedly looked up at his mother.

"When are we movin' into the new house?" Michaela winked at Sully and turned her attention back to the boy.

"How does right now sound?"

* * *

The afternoon went well, and many citizens of Colorado Springs came to help the family get moved into their new home. With the exception of Michaela's favorite vase being broken, everything went swimmingly. By the time the sun was going down, half of the helpers had gone home to tend to their own families. Sully was upstairs putting the bed back together, Colleen was heating Grace's casserole in the kitchen, Brian was exploring outside and in the barn, and Michaela was sweeping off the sawdust and dirt that had been tracked into the house.

Matthew and Ingrid were sitting on the porch enjoying the sunset. They were excited at the knowledge that they would be newlyweds soon enough and would be making a life of their own.

Once Michaela finished with the sweeping, she put the broom away and decided to see how Sully was coming along with the bed. She made her way up the steps, running her hand delicately along the smooth wooden wall. The house had such a warm feel to it even though it was brand new and never-before lived in.

She could hear him working on the frame of the bed, and she smiled, thinking that in just a few hours, she and Sully would be spending the first night in their new house wrapped in each other's arms.

Michaela stood in the doorway and watched silently as her husband placed the mattress into the frame. He wiped the sweat from his brow after he fitted the mattress, and she stared at his muscles as the sweat beaded down his arms. She bit her bottom lip as he walked over to the window and opened it for fresh air.

Her desires got the better of her, and she carried herself across the room and wrapped her arms around his strong torso. Her cheek rested against his back, and she heard his heart beating away. Sully smiled and placed his hands over Michaela, turning to face her.

"Supper's almost ready," she announced.

"If I get a greetin' like that every time supper's almost ready, I think I could get used to it." Michaela giggled as Sully's lips claimed hers, and he pulled her body against his. Their hearts beat next to one another, and as their kiss continued, the passion slowly began to rise.

Sully's hands moved to the top button on Michaela's blouse, and he began to kiss the little flesh that was exposed on her neck. Michaela's hands moved to slowly run through his hair, and her nails lightly brushed against his scalp. Movement downstairs snapped her out of their passionate moment.

"Sully! We can't! The children," she stammered as his tongue and lips continued to torture the flesh they had grown to desire and need.

"Matthew'll keep 'em occupied," he replied with a low chuckle as he exposed a bit of his wife's chest.

"But, dinner," she whispered as she practically melted into a puddle in his arms. She craned her neck back as his hands moved to stroke her long, soft locks, and his lips met hers again.

"So, we'll be late," he replied, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes to see that they were glazed over with passion. Oh how he loved that look! He'd seen it so many times on their honeymoon, and he knew that he was the only one who could ever see the beautiful Michaela Quinn like this. She was the only woman who could ever bring out the desires he felt so strongly. They were perfect for one another, and after consummating their marriage, it was obvious that they were completely in tune with one another. Their minds and bodies had both connected, and that had never happened for him while he was with Abagail.

"Ma?" Colleen's voice was heard coming up the stairs along with her footsteps. Michaela gasped into Sully's mouth, and they pulled away from one another. Sully knew she was merely worried about the children finding them in such a delicate and private situation.

"In here!" Michaela called melodiously as she struggled to re-button the few unfastened buttons on her blouse. Sully's fingers gently smoothed Michaela's hair, and she cast him a grateful look right before Colleen walked into the room.

"Supper's ready. Want to help me serve?"

"Yes, I'll be right down, Colleen. Thank you." Colleen smiled and turned to go back down the stairs. Michaela turned back to Sully, her cheeks blushing a wild crimson. "Sully, we should be more careful! If she hadn't called up, we might not have heard her, and the door was open!"

"We'll be more careful," he promised. "It's just gonna take some getting used to. We've had two weeks to be with each other without worryin' that one of the children would come in without knockin'." He gave her another sweet kiss before she broke away to go help Colleen serve dinner. Sully smiled as he watched his wife, and he felt that dinner couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

Preston looked around the old telegraph office and shook his head. It definitely wasn't going to be sufficient enough for a bank. He figured he would have to order some masonry work and have a secure brick building constructed to protect his future clients' investments. Perhaps some other fool would buy the nearly run-down old office building and use it for his own purposes.

He took a puff of his cigar and stepped out onto the porch to watch the sun disappear behind the beautiful Colorado landscape. As he watched the sun set, he thought of the way its rays had shone on Michaela's gorgeous hair earlier that morning. The woman was stunning, and he had recently been informed that she was the town doctor. He didn't really like the fact that she was a woman doctor, but being from Boston, he knew there were women physicians practicing medicine, and if he absolutely needed her services, he wouldn't mind having her hands examining his body.

He took a deep breath and took another puff on his cigar. After he disposed of it, he closed up the building for the day and went into the back room. A small and rather unstable bed awaited him, and he knew he could not live in such conditions. Perhaps he would inquire about having a house built. From the talk around town, Dr. Quinn's husband supposedly had excellent carpentry skills.

Preston sat down and opened up his suitcase. He shook his head as he pulled out something to wear to bed that evening. He considered going to Grace's Café for a bite to eat, but he didn't quite feel like going out or eating for that matter.

He had come to Colorado Springs for two reasons. He, a fifth generation Lodge from Boston had come West to bring new opportunities to those who were far away from a true civilization, but of course, he would be making money in the process. But his other reason was to get away from it all. He couldn't stay in Boston any longer. His life had been turned upside down, and now that it was behind him, he never wanted to think about it again. But, the memories still haunted him in his dreams. He couldn't ignore what had happened. All he wanted to do was move on.

Everybody had a secret that haunted them to their every core, so Preston thought, and if people such as these rough civilians could suppress their pasts, he could too.

A knock came to the door, and Preston wondered who it could be. He had the urge to yell at them to leave him alone, but these people didn't know him. They didn't know what kind of memories and burdens were weighing him down. Besides, he didn't want to make a bad impression on his first evening in Colorado Springs.

He was surprised to find the longhaired bartender standing outside of his door.

"Good evening," Preston said quietly.

"Preston, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, we're getting ready to have a poker game," Hank explained, nodding toward the saloon. "Thought ya might wanna come get to know some of the fellas?" Preston eyed Hank and looked for any reason he might want to bring himself to the dirty and unsanitary environment that most likely awaited him at the saloon. But then again, several of the most prominent citizens were over there at that very moment having drinks and cigars. If Preston could get on their good sides, he knew he would be able to obtain power in a very short amount of time. These backcountry folks didn't know much about the world, and they only allowed themselves to know what they wanted and needed to know in order to get by.

A pleasant smile spread across Preston's face, and Hank had no idea what meaning was resting just behind it. Yes, Colorado Springs was his canvas, and Preston Lodge was determined to see that it became a wondrous place for people from far and wide to tour and admire. He could practically hear the gold pieces clinking together as they hit the ever-growing pile that lay on the desk in the far corners of his mind.

"I believe I will take you up on that, Mr. . . ." Hank held out a hand.

"It's just Hank."

"Hank," Preston said with a nod. He grabbed a cigar out of his jacket pocket and followed the bartender down the street toward the saloon.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Sully asked as he helped Michaela pick up the last few pieces of the broken dinner plate. Michaela blushed wildly and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous."

"I know," he replied with understanding in his voice. He helped her to dispose of the broken glass, and after they had finished with the rest of the dishes in silence, Michaela turned toward Sully.

"It's getting late," she said softly. Dinner had gone on much longer than usual that evening. Everyone had questions about the places in Denver that Michaela and Sully had visited. They had had to think of a few things they'd seen on their way to and from the hotel, because honestly, they hadn't spent much time outside of their hotel room for the entirety of their two week stay.

"We best turn in," he said with a smile, taking her hands in his and feeling how much she was shaking. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry, Sully. I want tonight to be special," she explained. "I'm so nervous, because the children are just down the hall."

"Don't worry," Sully whispered. "Everything will work out. It's just gonna take some getting used to is all." Michaela nodded and kissed Sully softly. Their kiss lingered and continued to grow more and more passionate. It wasn't long before the lamps were being turned out and the newlyweds were retiring to their bedroom as quickly and quietly as possible.

When they got inside, Michaela moved to stand next to the fireplace. Her hands were slightly gripping the sides of her skirt. An idea popped into Sully's head.

"How's this?" He propped a chair underneath the doorknob to give his wife some piece of mind. Michaela giggled as Sully moved to the fireplace and struck a match. A fire began to crackle and glow brightly in the hearth as Sully's hands moved to start with the buttons on her shirt.

He could see her face blushing, and he loved how innocent she seemed; so shy. Her hands moved to help him with his shirt, and their shirts both created a pile on the floor. Sully's hands worked with his wife's camisole, and it wasn't long before her breasts were exposed, and she felt a chill run up her spine. Sully pulled her against his chest, and he could feel her nipples reacting to the sensation of his warm bare skin against them.

They made their way to the bed, removing articles of clothing as they went, and by the time Sully placed his bride on their bed, all he had to help her remove was her shoes. They joined his buckskins and moccasins in the rapidly growing pile on the floor, and he stared over her gorgeous body and drank in her beauty.

His finger traced along her jaw and moved down her neck. His fingers stopped between her breasts, and his hands moved to massage them softly. Michaela closed her eyes, reveling in the way it felt to be caressed by Sully. She had dreamed and fantasized about making love with him, but the true act was nothing short of breathtaking. It was the most erotic feeling she'd ever had, and she especially enjoyed making him feel the way she felt.

She had been shy at first, but over the course of their first two weeks as husband and wife, she began to warm up to the fact that Sully wanted her to do the things she desired to do but felt too self-conscious to actually act out. It pleased her to know that he liked the way she touched, kissed and made love to him with every part of her being.

Sully crawled over her, and Michaela looked up into his eyes. Her hands moved to his chest, and her fingers lightly caressed his nipples and moved around to trace slow, sensuous circles on his back. He smiled down at her and bent to kiss her neck as her legs opened up to him. She felt him pushing against her, preparing her for his penetration. She arched her back as his hot tongue moved along her skin and sent sparks to every part of her body.

"Sully," she moaned, gently scraping her fingernails down his muscular shoulders and arms. Sully gasped as Michaela's hand moved down his chest and softly brushed past his manhood. She blushed and brought her hands to rest at his sides as he brought himself deeply inside of her. "Oh, Sully!" She kept her eyes fixed on his as they connected as one. Each time seemed like the first, only each time felt better than the last. Being together was so new to them, but they felt like they had been together since the beginning of time.

After they reached completion together, Sully rolled to the side and stared at Michaela, watching her breasts rise and fall with every breath she took on her decent from her passionate high. His hand joined with hers, and they felt one another's hearts beating so rapidly through the slightest touches.

"I love you so much," Michaela whispered, turning onto her side.

"I love you too," Sully replied, tracing his fingers along the contours of her lips. Michaela began to pull the sheet over them, but Sully stopped her, taking her hand in his. "Don't. I like lookin' at ya." Michaela felt a blush beginning to form over her body. "It's nothin' to be embarrassed about, Michaela. I love the look of ya, and I always will. You're the most beautiful lady I ever saw."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm still . . ."

"I know," he replied with a grin. "We've got all the time in the world, Michaela. I know ya still feel a little uncomfortable."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Not when I'm with you. I love you so much, and I want to be everything to you."

"You are," he promised. Michaela smiled and kissed her husband's lips.

"I've been raised with an entirely different way of thinking of being intimate. I know it sounds silly . . ."

"It don't," Sully replied. "It's the only thing ya were taught growin' up. Nobody can blame ya for that."

"Mother blushed if father even smiled at her in a way such as the one . . ." A smile crept over Sully's lips. "Like that!" They laughed together and quickly realized that they were being a bit too loud.

"Well, I love ya no matter how ya feel about yourself. I love the way you look when you're lying like this. You're perfect to me."

"Sully, nobody's perfect," Michaela said softly, finally pulling the blanket around her body. "Least of all me." Sully pulled her close and kissed her nose and then her cheek. Finally, he rested his forehead against hers and they smiled at one another.

"Good night."

**Saturday June 4, 1870**

Michaela had had a rather long day already. She had woken up cold and alone, worried that something had happened to Sully. But, after she'd dressed and looked out the window, she had seen him walking into the barn. By the time she reached him, he was on his way out to see Cloud Dancing. She understood that he needed to see his friend, but she only wished that he had woken her to say goodbye. But, that was Sully. He had been so used to coming and going as he pleased, and she couldn't really blame him for holding firm to that habit whether he knew he was doing it or not.

She had been planning to start her garden, but she didn't feel like it at that moment. She wanted a place to grow the herbs she used in her clinic and to grow produce that was beginning to become expensive at the mercantile. She thought it would better help their family in case tough situations with money came along. It wasn't as if most of her patients were able to pay her in cash money after all.

Now, she was sitting on the porch of the homestead while the children were inside working on the homework they had put off the day before. What had the wheels turning in her head at this moment, however, was the new banker from Boston. He had convinced Horace to pen out a loan, and unfortunately, Horace wasn't taking his wife's advice on finances. Michaela was concerned, because it seemed as if Horace was taking his wife for granted and doing as he pleased. She knew Myra was right, and Horace didn't know much about the kind of business he was getting himself into.

She had run into Mr. Lodge earlier and had had a bit of a spat with him. She had been civil, but she was beginning to see through his pleasant smile and fancy clothes. He bothered her, especially after she realized that Preston's father had rejected a loan from her father, Preston himself had expressed his belief that Josef Quinn was an unreliable investor. He didn't even know her father. Josef Quinn had been a respectable and reliable man.

Michaela closed her eyes and shook her head as she snapped beans into a bowl. Colleen was going to make something simple for dinner, because it had been a long morning, and she had other chores to tend to after her homework was finished.

It was at that point that Sully came riding up with Cloud Dancing riding limply behind him.

"Sully? Cloud Dancing!" Michaela placed the bowl on the porch and rushed to the horse. "Colleen! Come out here. I need your help!"

"He's been shot," Sully said quickly, dismounting the horse and pulling Cloud Dancing down. "Bounty hunters." Michaela looked around nervously.

"Help me get him into the barn."

After she had cleaned and sewn up the wound, she left Colleen to do the dressing, and Brian, who had come out to see what the commotion was, stayed behind to help his older sister.

Michaela needed to speak with Sully, but she didn't quite know how to begin. She had been absolutely terrified when Sully had come riding up to the homestead so quickly. She'd been worried that something terrible had happened to him.

Sully walked outside with her as she wiped the blood off of her hands. Michaela looked up at her husband.

"Your lip is bleeding."

"It's alright," he replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine now that I know you're safe. Sully, you could have been killed out there."

"But, I wasn't."

"From what Cloud Dancing says, it could have easily been you." Sully looked away. "Sully, look at me." His eyes met her. "I hate not knowing if you're safe when you leave. I hate not knowing if I'm going to see you again. We're married now, and it frightens me, because we're a part of one another now. If something were to happen to you . . ."

"Nothin' is gonna happen to me. I'm never gonna let anything take me away from ya. We've found our way back to each other through worse problems than this. I promise ya, Michaela, I'm always gonna find a way back to ya." They pulled one another into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Ya know this might happen again."  
"I know," she whispered. "But I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"You won't," he promised. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Michaela only nodded and let Sully's lips find hers. When they pulled away from one another, Michaela didn't want her husband to see the worry that still lay there.

"I'll go fix Cloud Dancing something to eat. I'm sure he's hungry." She walked away and hoped the tears wouldn't fall until she got inside. She made her way into the homestead and closed the door. She leaned against the table and felt the tears coming along and stinging trails down her cheek. It wasn't even a minute later that the door opened, and Sully walked in. Michaela quickly made her way over to the water basin and lathered her hands with soap. She washed them thoroughly, and Sully walked up behind her. His hands moved to rest on her arms, and his head rested upon her shoulder. He could feel her trembling as she reached for the towel to dry her hands.

"I'm sorry I worried ya." Michaela swallowed hard and stood still, feeling Sully's breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and listened. "I don't mean to worry ya. If I upset ya this mornin' when I left, I'm sorry. I guess this is part of the adjustment we're goin' through. We're so used to livin' separately, and it's pretty hard to get used to havin' somebody to come home to. It ain't just you and me. It's us and the kids. I know that." Michaela nodded.

"I understand that you're used to living alone. I was on my own for a very short time when I first came here. When Charlotte died, I was automatically the guardian of three children who didn't want much to do with me. It took a long time to adjust to having three extra people at the breakfast table and three extra people to look after with my busy schedule. Sully, you've been living completely alone for years, and I know it's difficult for you to go from one extreme to the other."

"I gotta say that livin' with my family is better than livin' alone. I don't gotta go to sleep wonderin' if somebody's gonna stumble across the lean to at night or if some wild animal might decide to attack. Besides, wakin' up to a beautiful woman in the mornin' is a lot better than wakin' up to Wolf." Michaela couldn't help but giggle, and she turned around to face her husband. "Feelin' better?"  
"A bit," she said with a nod. Sully smiled.

"Good." They kissed softly before Brian came running in. He froze in his tracks when he found his parents locked in a kiss. They heard him and pulled apart immediately, but Brian stared at them as if he'd just seen a cat with three heads.

"Brian," Michaela started, "is something wrong?"

"No. I was just comin' in to finish my homework." He rushed toward the stairs, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Michaela and Sully laughed quietly together. Sully looked out the window.

"I should probably go check on Cloud Dancing."

"Please do, and tell him that I'll have something for him to eat soon." Sully gave her another kiss before he started out the door.

**Tuesday June 7, 1870**

So much had changed in just a few days. Cloud Dancing was healing very well and had decided to go to the Palmer Creek reservation after a small talk with Brian about keeping his peoples' spirits alive. While things seemed to be moving forward a little for the lone Cheyenne medicine man, Preston Lodge's problems were only beginning. His people skills with his new clients in Colorado Springs were not getting him anywhere. He was quite deceptive and good and covering it up with the fine print. He had also decided to cut down the kissing tree. Now, he wanted Sully to build his homestead. What kind of man was so bold as to assume that Sully would build his house? He only wanted one that would be bigger than the one Sully had built for his family. He wanted people to talk about his house and admire him. Michaela was starting to believe that Preston was jealous of Sully. Every time they saw him in town, he was rather civil to her, but he didn't hold his tongue as well with Sully around.

Preston had startled Michaela earlier after lurking about the property, and frankly, he was upset that he had frightened her.

He was sitting at Grace's and thinking over a cup of coffee. He wanted Michaela to see him as better than the rest. She was from Boston, and he knew she knew men like him. So why of all people did she choose to marry this Sully fellow? He was nothing like her! They couldn't have possibly had anything in common!

"More coffee?" Grace asked, pulling Preston from his thoughts. He nonchalantly held his cup out for her to pour the steaming hot liquid into. When she walked away, Preston took a sip and put the cup aside. Who would have thought of drinking hot coffee on a warm summer day? When did he ever start doing that? It was then that he remembered. He'd started drinking hot coffee in the summer ten years ago when he met Millicent. She had changed his life and made him a new man, and after she was out of his life forever, most of Preston changed back to the way he used to be. There were a couple of habits, such as drinking hot coffee as opposed to cool cider in the summertime that seemed to stick around, however. He had never even been a coffee drinker before she came along.

He decided that he needed to speak with Michaela again. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he felt that he needed to explain why he wasn't giving up on cutting down this so called "kissing tree." He didn't know why he felt like he needed her approval, but he sure as hell didn't want her opposing him.

He threw two bits down on the table and stood, placing his hat upon his head. He smiled at Grace to let her know he was leaving and that he'd paid, and he started off toward the Sully homestead.

As he walked, he didn't bother to stop for a moment and take in the sights around him. The sun only mattered when it was shining on Michaela's hair. The only smell that seemed to matter was not the smell of the honeysuckle and fresh flowers in the meadow. No, the only smelled that mattered was whatever floral smelling perfume or soap Michaela had used. He knew it was hers, because he had smelled it once on the train and once earlier that afternoon when he'd confronted her at the homestead. He had never seen her more angry than when she was frightened and seemed to be a bit vulnerable. Truthfully, he had a lot to learn about Michaela Quinn, and he knew that trying to get to know her seemed futile with that mountain man around at all times. Hopefully, Sully would be off feeding the squirrels and bunnies or having a Powwow with the Indians or whatever it was that he enjoyed doing.

As soon as the homestead came into view, Preston was in awe. He hated feeling jealous of the home that Dr. Quinn's husband had built, but he knew that he would never have a house built so strongly. Sully had built it for his family, so he said, but Preston couldn't help but wonder if Sully had built it to be the envy of everyone in the territory. Preston didn't know Sully, and he had a lot of investigation to do if he was going to gather information from any source other than the primary. He still couldn't see what a classy woman like Michaela could see in a mountain man.

He walked up onto the porch to see Sully's Wolf lying down with his tongue sticking out. Wolf lifted his head, and when he didn't sense a threat, he went back to sleep. Preston was about to knock on the door when he heard soft giggling coming from inside. Michaela was supposed to be alone!

He peered through the window and into the home, hoping to see her.

"Sully!" she laughed. Preston's stomach lurched. He peered toward the staircase and saw Sully holding Michaela in his arms and starting up the stairs with her. Good God! Didn't either one of them have anything better to do than stay home and . . . enjoy each other's company all day? It was a Tuesday, for crying out loud! Preston went to knock anyway, but Wolf made a noise behind him and looked up. Preston decided that disturbing the newlyweds wouldn't be the best idea at this moment after all, so he turned around and started back to town.

* * *

Michaela and Sully were lying in bed after making love. They were enjoying the time that the children were at school, because they could feel free to be a little more verbally expressive during their intimate moments.

"I feel guilty," Michaela admitted, yawning sleepily.

"Why's that?" Sully asked.

"I feel like I'm letting my patient's down." Sully couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. His wife was always weighing the pros and cons of everything, it seemed!

"They know where to find ya if there's an emergency."

"I know, but everyone else is at work, and I'm here."

"It's for a good reason," he laughed.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Look at it this way, Michaela. Ya worked so hard for so long, and sometimes ya wouldn't take a break for more than two minutes. You're givin' yourself a break."

"I must admit that I've never felt so relaxed before." Sully chuckled and kissed his wife.

"Good," he replied. "'Cause if ya weren't, I'd say we'd just have to try again." Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Sully?" They both burst out into laughter, and Sully pulled his wife into his arms and rolled onto his back so she lay atop him. Her lips captured his and a fiery kiss, and his hand moved to caress her bare back. He could feel her skin reacting to his touch, and her nipples began to react against his chest. She felt him hardening against her leg, and she moved a little to position herself above him.

Her hands rested on his chest as she slid herself onto him, loving the way it felt to completely surround him. She couldn't believe she had once been so afraid of this. Making love with Sully was nothing to be afraid of.

"Sully," she murmured as his head bent to surround a nipple with his mouth. Her neck lolled back, and she felt him giving her other nipple the same treatment. She pushed on his chest a bit as they moved together as one. He began thrusting inside of her, filling her completely with every inch of himself. Michaela felt herself losing control, and as Sully rolled her onto her back, her hand moved to grip the pillow behind herself as Sully's hot mouth sucked her neck.

She felt herself clenching around him, and she closed her eyes tightly as she came over the edge of ecstasy. She called his name, and he called hers as they came to completion in unison. She could feel Sully relaxing and pulling away, and she struggled to catch her breath. Sully's hand found hers as they lay together, feeling more alive than ever.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"There's something . . . I need to know."

"What's that?" Michaela closed her eyes and turned to face him.

"I don't feel right about asking it."

"You can ask me anything. Ya know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I'm afraid that this might upset you. I don't want to hurt you, Sully."

"I know," he replied. "Just ask me." Michaela closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Sully, when we're together, I can't help but think . . . well, you were married before. I don't want to pry, but I can't help but think that I'm not . . . pleasing to you." Sully's eyes fixed on his wife's.  
"How could ya think that?" Sully asked, taken by surprise.

"When you were with Abagail, I can't help but think about whether or not you looked at her the way you look at me. Sometimes it gets to me, and it frightens me." Sully took his wife's hand, and they sat up in bed together. "I'm so sorry, Sully. I shouldn't have asked."  
"No. It's alright. I'm glad ya did."  
"You are?" Surprise coated her voice.

"I never had the kinda feelings for Abagail that I've got for you. We were young when we got married, and we didn't really know what we were getting into. We went into it blind and didn't have much of a courtship. But, with us, it took time, and I'm glad it did. I fell in love with ya so many times, but I never fell outta love with ya. The way I look at ya, kiss ya and touch ya is somethin' I've saved only for you. When we're together, it ain't clumsy or awkward at all. It feels right, and nothin' has ever felt more right to me than when we're holdin' each other and showin' each other how much we care. And, I don't ever want ya to doubt that ya please me. You do every day, Michaela. You are the most sensuous woman. So beautiful in and outta your clothes."

Michaela blushed, but she felt better after hearing Sully's words. She didn't want him to have to say things he didn't mean to make her feel better, but she could hear the truth in his words and see it in his eyes. She wanted to please Sully, and she was at ease to know that she did.

They held one another, and Michaela closed her eyes to listen to his heartbeat. It was calming to hear when the world outside of the homestead was becoming so unsettling. Michaela began to think about her friends and family and how Preston Lodge III was going to disrupt so many goings on in Colorado Springs. She had no proof, but from what he'd accomplished in the few days he'd been there already, he was surely going to make an impact on the town.

"I still can't believe it," Michaela whispered.

"Believe what?" Sully wondered. Michaela shook her head softly.

"I can't believe that Mr. Lodge . . . Preston is actually going to cut down the kissing tree. It holds so many special memories for so many people in this town." Sully mere nodded.

"Well, I figured somethin' like this would happen. Lots of new folks are comin' 'round, and they're gonna start makin' plans like Preston is. Pretty soon, we ain't gonna recognize Colorado Springs." Michaela suddenly felt guilty.

"Oh, Sully," she whispered. "I haven't realized how terrible this must be for you. I promised you once that if I ever saw your heart breaking because of the train, we would leave." Sully quickly put his fingers against his wife's lips.

"I don't want ya to have to pack up everything and leave it behind, especially since we're just startin' our lives together."

"I can't bear to see your heart breaking."

"Michaela, I don't care where we live as long as I'm with you. You were right."

"Right? What was I right about?"

"You were right when ya said that the train is just gonna keep followin' us. We can't avoid it, so I figure that if it's gonna stay here, I might as well fight for Cloud Dancin' and the rest of the Indians to keep 'em safe from whatever else the train brings." Michaela closed her eyes and brushed the tears away.

"Even though it's already brought about the destruction of something that so many people have come to cherish and love."

"The kissin' tree." Michaela nodded. "If the banker hadn't come, the tree wouldn't be getting cut down."

"I feel horrible about it, and I don't have any personal ties to it." A smile spread across her husband's handsome face. "What?"

"Let's get dressed."

"What?"

"C'mon." He pulled back the covers, took her hand, and they both got out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

"I wasn't hinting at you bringing me out here," Michaela noted as Sully helped her out of the wagon. They walked hand-in-hand toward the site of where Preston's home was going to be built.

"I know. I wanted ya to have a memory from the kissin' tree though," Sully explained. "Most folks do."

"Do you?" Sully laughed.

"No. But, it'll be the first time for both of us." They settled down in the grass under the beautiful large oak. Michaela looked around apprehensively, hoping the banker wouldn't decide to come dispose of the tree ahead of schedule.

"This truly is a beautiful spot. I can see why Mr. Lodge decided to build on this land. I only wish this tree wasn't in the way. I only wish there was something we could do."

"You're good at talkin' to people. Maybe you could convince the folks in town to bargain with him, though I ain't so sure that Preston is a bargainin' man when it comes to folks who ain't like him." Michaela nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea!" she said with a smile. "When we're finished here, I'll go right into town. I'm determined to save this tree." Sully smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find some way to do it. But, even if ya can't, it ain't the end of the world."  
"I know," Michaela answered. "But, I thought our children and grandchildren to come would be able to visit this place and stand with their sweethearts under this very tree. It's going to be gone tomorrow."

"But the memory won't die. The tree might, but folks won't ever forget the good times they had here." Sully pulled something into his hand and placed it into Michaela's. She looked down to see a small acorn. "We'll plant our own. It'll grow, and by the time our great grandchildren are grown, their kids can play under the tree."

"And meet with their sweethearts," Michaela said with a dreamy look in her eyes. She placed the acorn into her money pouch and took Sully's hands in hers. "It'll take hundreds of years for it to grow . . ."

"But it's gonna give lots of people as much happiness as this one did." Michaela smiled again and looked up at the sky. "Speaking of planting."

"Hmm?"

"After we plant this, what do you say we start on our garden?" Michaela asked.

"Our garden?" Sully wondered. "I thought this was your garden."

"It's no longer mine or yours. It's ours," she whispered, closing the gap between their lips.

"I think I like the sound of that," Sully admitted. He took his wife's hand, and they stood together. "C'mon. Let's go home."

**Part II**

**Monday June 20, 1870**


	2. Part II: The Game

**Part II: The Game**

**Monday June 20, 1870**

Since the children were on break from school, and it was a beautiful morning, Brian and Colleen had ridden into town with Matthew earlier that morning. They were going to go fishing later, so they were picking up some new fishing line from Mr. Bray.

Michaela had woken before Sully and was downstairs taking stock of all of the food they had. She definitely needed to pick up some supplies in town, and she hoped Sully would wake soon so they could get to Loren's before noon.

She finished filling out the list of supplies she needed to pick up, and she looked outside. The sun was shining, and she felt like it would be a perfect day for a stroll. She and Sully hadn't done much strolling throughout their courtship, and they hadn't had much time since they came home from their honeymoon. She smiled, thinking about how everything was changing at home. The children were adjusting to having a father around, and everyone was getting used to not having Matthew living at the house. But, everyone seemed to be feeling comfortable with the situation, so that was always a positive thing!

She looked at the clock on the mantle and decided that it was about time to wake Sully up. They'd been up late the night before, but he had gotten more than eight hours of sleep.

As she was getting ready to turn from the window, she felt Sully's arms grab her from behind and wrap around her waist. She jumped at first, but relaxed and settled against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and craning her neck to look up at him.

"You slept in," Michaela pointed out as Sully's hands moved up her arms and pulled the hair away from her neck. He began to kiss her softly, and she closed her eyes.

"Know what today is?" Her eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread across her lips.

"Of course I do. I'm surprised you remembered!" she teased.

"Ya think I'd forget our anniversary?" he wondered. Michaela spun around in his arms.

"I can't believe it's only been a month," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It seems like it's been a lifetime." Sully cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Michaela laughed and pressed her lips against her husband's, taking in the feel of his soft kiss.

"A very good thing," she said. "I feel like we've been together forever, and we're still learning new things about one another. I wouldn't change it for the world, Sully."

"Me neither," he replied. His lips claimed hers again, and Michaela felt her backside pressing against the counter. She laughed and tilted her head back as Sully's mouth moved to her neck.

"Sully!" she giggled.

"What?" he asked, never taking his mouth away from the task at hand. Michaela's hands moved to his strong back.

"I have to . . ." she felt her kneels grow weak as his hands moved up her sides and along the sides of her breasts before moving down to rest on her waist. "I . . ."

"Hmm?" His hands moved to start unfastening the back of her skirt. "Ain't everyday we get the house to ourselves in the mornin'."

"But the store . . ." she murmured, trying to get across to her husband that she had shopping to do. Sully chuckled and kissed the sensitive spot on the back of his wife's neck. Michaela grinned and placed her hands on the counter, leaning back as Sully pressed into her and lifted her up a little. She laughed as her bottom nearly fell into the sink, and she felt Sully pull back a little. "Alright," she whispered. "You've convinced me." She bit her bottom lip as Sully pulled her closer and worked at getting her skirt pulled loose. She stood in her under pantaloons, and Sully's fingers found the waistband and slid them off of her hips and down her slender legs. His eyes locked into hers as she struggled out of her shoes and kicked them to the side. Sully pulled a couple of pins out of her hair that had pulled a bit of hair out of her face, and the locks cascaded down her cheeks.

"That's better," he whispered, leaning in again. Lips and tongues met as Michaela helped Sully pull his shirt from his buckskins. Her fingertips brushed against his firm abdomen, and he sucked in a deep breath. Michaela smiled, her cheeks blushing as Sully's fingers unbuttoned her blouse.

By the time it slid to the floor on top of her skirt, she stood naked before him while he was still fully dressed. Sully stepped closer, and his hands moved to cup her breasts. Her nipples began to harden against his palms, and she shuddered with anticipation. He took his hands off of her and let his eyes admire her features. Michaela looked away, and Sully's fingers tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"I know you're shy," he whispered, "but ya don't got nothin' to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." She suddenly felt very self-conscious and looked over her shoulder.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said softly, her cheeks glowing a shy crimson. Sully pulled her close, gently crushing her body against his.

"Sure we should."

"Not here. Someone could walk in." Sully understood now, and he picked his wife up into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sully kicked off his moccasins before making his way to the staircase. Michaela's body was still trembling, but as they made it into the bedroom, she relaxed. Sully closed the door, shutting the rest of the house out from their private quarters.

Sully placed Michaela down so she could stand before him, and he lifted his shirt above his head. Michaela's hands moved to his warm flesh, and her fingers gently treated his nipples to the same sweet torture he'd given hers earlier.

When he finally stepped out of his buckskins, he noticed Michaela's eyes immediately go to look at him. He loved how she would blush at every move and glance, but he knew how sensual she was and how wonderful their lovemaking was. He knew it was going to take her a while to stop feeling self-conscious. She was always going to be gorgeous, and he couldn't help but notice that she had gotten more beautiful every single day since the day he'd first seen her, and that day she'd been breathtaking even covered in mud.

He noticed how her long hair draped over her breasts and nearly covered the soft patch between her legs. He slowly stepped behind her and pulled her hair back. She leaned her back against his chest as his hand moved to touch her inner thigh. He brushed it up and around to her outer thigh and slowly tickled his fingers up her sides and around to her tummy. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from squealing, and one breast soon filled his palm, and he gave it a single squeeze.

She could feel him hardening behind her, and she resisted the urge to take him into her hand and stroke him; please him with her hands the way he could please her with his. But, she wasn't sure how he would react, so she merely ran her hands along his hips. His hands cupped both of her breasts now as she leaned against him, and she placed her hands upon his and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of him pressed against her so tightly.

He let her go a moment later and she turned to face him before scooting herself onto the bed. He stepped toward her as she lay back, giving him the perfect view. His desire began to grow, and she could see that with her own two eyes.

He settled down onto the bed and lay beside her. She lay on her back and he on his side, and his hand moved to stroke her belly. Her skin jumped, and the muscles in her abdomen involuntarily clenched. Sully smiled as goose bumps appeared on her skin, and her nipples grew darker and stiffer, aching to be relieved from the pressure they felt. He rolled closer to her and took a breast into his mouth, lightly teasing her nipple with the edges of his teeth. She closed her eyes and arched her back as his other hand moved below to stroke her softly, parting her folds and slipping inside to ready her for the next level.

"Sully!" she cried out as she clenched around his fingers. He smiled as she called his name, and he moved to give her other breast the treatment that its twin had received, while his fingers moved inside of her, and his thumb circled and teased her throbbing core.

Feeling breathless, Michaela's hands gripped the bed sheets as her hips bucked off of the mattress. Sully's fingers finally pulled out of her, and she felt her body aching for more.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as air finally came back to her lungs, and she let out a satisfied sigh. But, she still needed more. She needed to be completely one with him.

"I love you," she whispered as he crawled on top of her, pressing into her slowly. She looked up into his eyes and waited for him to fill her with himself.

She arched her back as he joined her, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and her ankles locked together to keep him deep within her. She gasped, adjusting around his size. She found it amazing how every time felt better than the last! She definitely hadn't learned how wonderful it could be while she was growing up in Boston. Thank God she'd found a man who was willing to share everything with her and make her feel more alive than she had ever felt before!

"Michaela," he moaned as her legs tightened around him, and her breasts heaved against his chest, sending sensations to every part of both of their bodies.

For a moment, neither of them moved, and they stared into each other's eyes. A smile escaped from both of them, and they rested their foreheads together. Slowly, kisses were shared and then tongues danced together as hips met in equal thrusts. They kept pulling one another closer and feeling like one body with two heartbeats. But their hearts began to beat in time, and it was as if they truly were one and all time had stopped.

Michaela's toes curled as Sully brought her over the edge once, twice and a third time. Finally, Sully released himself inside of her, and they collapsed together in a heap of sweaty limbs and tangled bed sheets.

Michaela looked at Sully and rolled onto her side, snuggling her naked body against his. The warmth that emanated from him comforted her, and when she felt his arms snake around her, she felt peaceful. Sully smiled at his bride and softly rubbed her back as her head rested against his chest, and her hair spilled down her shoulders and over his chest. She looked so beautiful and natural like this, and he wished they could be so at peace every moment of the day.

* * *

Michaela never figured that a day that had started out to be so stimulating and relaxing could end up changing within a matter of an hour.

When she had arrived in town, folks were squabbling about a hundred dollars that the railroad was giving to the town. Rational Michaela had suggested at the council meeting to put it to good use by starting to pave the streets. But, of course, the men had to speak up and talk about doubling the money. By the end of the meeting, the town had decided to wire for Otis James and his All Star baseball team to play for money. Michaela knew fully well that this was an idea that was sure to go right downhill, but she was willing to work with the town and hopefully bring the folks closer together through teamwork.

"Ya really think this is gonna make people closer, Ma?" Brian asked on the way toward the homestead after the town council meeting. Sully looked skeptical but decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Well, baseball is a sport that takes teamwork to play. Now, I believe that if we can all work together, we can win." Sully and Colleen exchanged glances, but both remained quiet.

As soon as the family made it home, Brian and Colleen rushed into the barn to look for something they could use as a bat so they could start practicing their skills. Sully and Michaela sat in the wagon for a few minutes, watching the children as they filtered through the objects in the barn.

"Brian's very excited about this," Michaela said with a smile.

"Who do ya think is gonna be playin' in this game?" Michaela looked at her husband.

"Well, I suppose a team will be chosen after tryouts."

"And who do ya suppose will be tryin' out?"

"Everyone," Michaela said confidently. Sully looked at her for a moment and smiled. He knew the folks in town wouldn't want women playing on the team, but he loved how she wanted to give it a try anyway. He had never seen Michaela hit a ball in her life, so he was looking forward to seeing her in action.

He helped her out of the wagon and they made it into the house. Michaela looked around, trying to decide what she wanted for dinner. She felt Sully's eyes on her, and she couldn't help but blush as she put on the kettle, remembering the way he had been that very morning before they'd gone into town.

He walked up behind her and placed soft, feather-like kisses on her neck. She squirmed in a playful sort of way in his arms and bit her lip to stop from giggling.

"Sully! The children," she reminded him. She heard footsteps coming up the porch steps, and she turned toward the door. Sully remained behind her, however, resting his chin on her shoulder, tucking his arms under hers and wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist.

Brian and Colleen rushed inside to see their parents standing so comfortably together. Well, Sully looked comfortable. Though Michaela was leaning her back into his chest, her face was a few shades redder than usual, and her hands were fidgeting with the washcloth in her hands.

"We're gonna go into town and practice with the other kids," Colleen said matter-of-factly. "If it's okay."

"Please?" Brian begged, his eyes pleading with his parents. Michaela was about to remind them that they'd be late to dinner, but when she let herself feel how wonderful it was to be held by Sully, she realized that the children probably wouldn't be the only ones late to dinner.

"You may go," she finally allowed with a nod.

"We'll be back before sunset," Colleen promised as Brian practically dragged her out the door. As soon as the door shut firmly, Michaela let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Sully chuckled against her hair and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"You're beautiful when you're nervous." Michaela knew her cheeks were still glowing a bright crimson.

"Well, Mr. Sully, it seems that I've been beautiful a lot lately," she joked.

"You're always beautiful," he reminded her. "Ya don't need to be nervous 'round the kids."

"I know," Michaela said with a smile. "But, you know that I'm still getting . . ."

"Used to all this," he finished for her. He knew her so well! She sighed, pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. "Right?"

"Again," she said with a smile. "I love that you know me so well." Sully smiled suggestively.  
"Well, since the kids are out practicin' right now, what do ya say we go have a little practice of our own?" Sully suggested, nodding toward the staircase. That was enough to send Michaela's heart fluttering a million beats a minute.

"Well, I . . . that sounds . . ." Before she could finish her sentence, Sully's lips captured hers, and all other thoughts were lost.

* * *

**Saturday June 25, 1870**

Michaela sat on the sidelines of the makeshift baseball field. She watched as Otis James practiced with the All-Stars, and she continued to glimpse down into a book he'd graciously given her. She found the game to be fascinating, but from what she saw from the professionals, the town was going to be in quite a predicament if they didn't learn what they were doing and soon!

Feeling that they knew her so well, most of the males in town already made it clear that they didn't want their lady doctor thinking she was going to get to play. They gave several reasons, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of delight at the fact that Sully refused to play when Jake began spouting out who he wanted to play in what position. Most of the men hadn't wanted to play because of one reason or another when Jake named himself captain simply because he was the mayor.

But, a team was in place now, and all that was left to do was to improve and beat the All-Stars. Michaela knew that the team could win if they really put their hearts and souls into it, but with a captain like Jake Slicker and an ego larger than the city of Denver, Michaela knew they were fooling themselves. But, she wasn't going to say a word, and she was going to secretly revel in the fact that her very talented husband, whom she now knew could hit a ball farther than any of the folks in town, was standing by her side and supporting her thoughts of having the entire town participate. After all, she was the one who wanted it to bring the town together, so why have only all of the men play?

She watched as the men bruised and beat each other by this mere game, and she wondered if they would have any energy left for the game that was just a few days away.

"Good day, Michaela," Dorothy said with a smile as she sat down next to her.

"Hello Dorothy," Michaela said with a smile as she glanced down on her page, reading about strikes and fouls.

"How are they doing?"

"Not well," Michaela said sheepishly. Just a few minutes ago, Horace fell head over feet into the cemetery." Dorothy's eyes went wide.

"Is he alright!"

"He seems fine," Michaela said with a shrug. At that moment, the bat smacked hard against the ball, and a loud, agonizing groan came from Loren. Both Michaela and Dorothy looked up in time to see Loren fall to his knees with an odd and painful look upon his face. Some of the men on the field looked a bit ill at the sight of what had just happened to Loren, and both women rushed to help the old man stand.

"Loren! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. He looked up at Jake. "I quit!"

"What!" Jake asked. "Ya can't quit!"

"I just did!" Michaela and Dorothy helped Loren hobble over to the sidelines.

"Who the heck is gonna fill in for ya? The game is in two days!" Michaela glimpsed Preston staring from the bleachers. She caught him staring at her and helped Loren to sit. She marched over to Preston, and he stiffened his posture. He swallowed hard and felt his palms grow sweaty by her presence.

"Michaela," he said with a nod and a sly grin.

"What about you? You could play for Loren."

"Me? No thank you."

"Ya never played before, huh?" Jake asked with a smirk, reveling in the fact that he was better at something than the snooty banker was.

"Oh, I assure you, Jake, I know my share about baseball. I played third base on my team at Harvard." Jake and Loren eyed one another before the barber turned his attention back to the banker from Boston.

"Then why not play now?" Dorothy asked.

"I have an aversion to playing the fool. Face it folks, this team is in desperate need of help."

"If you feel that you know so much about baseball, Mr. Lodge, why don't you give this team the desperate help you seem to think it needs?" Preston stared into Michaela's eyes, and she smiled a little. God, could she truly be smiling at him? Or was it a smirk? Either way, he really didn't care, because her attention was focused on him for once and not that savage mountain man.

"On a few conditions." He put his hand on Jake's back and walked away with the captain to have a few words. Michaela looked back down at Loren.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "I think I'll just go over to Grace's for a glass of lemonade to cool off." He scooted off slowly, trying to forget about the pain that was still throbbing in such an embarrassing spot. Preston kept his eyes on Michaela as she walked away with Dorothy. The way she walked put an extra beat in his heart, it seemed. Her hips swayed magnificently with each step, and he wondered if she knew so. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman could be married and raising a family. She looked like the kind of woman who couldn't settle down for one moment and could only keep living and learning more. Preston wondered if Michaela felt like she was being held back with a husband and children.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jake asked, stepping up behind the banker. He followed Preston's gaze just before Preston looked away. "Well, if you're lookin' at Dr. Mike, ya might as well forget it." He patted Preston on the back. "She's married, and even if she weren't, I don't think ya could handle her." As Jake walked away, Preston smiled to himself, considering Jake's last statement.

"I think you're right."

* * *

Michaela walked into the homestead to find Sully stoking the fire with a couple of logs. He smiled when he heard her walk in, and he turned to face her.

"How're things in town?"

"Well, Loren quit," she began, "and I believe Mr. Lodge is going to be taking over as the team's captain, or he's going to be co-captain with Jake." Sully sensed a bit of tension in her voice.

"Still upset they won't let ya play?"

"Of course," Michaela replied. "I understand that they believe it's a man's game, but this is the town's money. I believe that anyone who can play should be able to play regardless of whether they're a man or a woman." She sighed and placed the baseball guide down on the table. "I don't think either Preston or Jake know what they're doing. Jake has been having all of the wrong people in the wrong places. He's placing the slowest players where the fastest players are needed." She looked at Sully who had raised an eyebrow by now.

"Sounds to me like you ought to be coachin' the team." He saw that gleam in her eyes, but she blinked a moment later, and it was gone.

"I didn't want this, Sully. This money was supposed to be used for good, and even the Reverend is playing in a game that nobody is sure they'll win."

"Sounds like Jake's pretty sure."

"Jake doesn't truly know what he's up against, and the game is this Monday." She swallowed hard. "I suppose it's a good thing that the money is being split both ways." Sully nodded.

"Sure," he replied. He smiled a little. "C'mere." He took her hand and led her to an armchair. She sat down, and he moved to stand behind it. She relaxed once his hands were on her shoulders, and he was massaging her.

"That feels nice," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Sully smiled as Michaela went as limp as a dishrag in his hands. His touch could make her melt, and he knew it. "Are the children home?"

"Nope. Ain't home yet." They must have still been playing ball in town. And she realized it would be nice to take full advantage of having the afternoon off, but she needed to be alert in case of an emergency. Preston would push the men harder and harder, Michaela didn't doubt, and she was worried that she should go back to the clinic just in case.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?" His hands were already moving toward the neckline of her dress. His fingers were teasing the exposed flesh, and Michaela could feel herself reacting to his touch. He smiled as he watched her tilt her head back.

"Mmm, never mind," she replied. Yes, she was completely relaxed. He moved around to kneel in front of the chair. He took her hands in his and gently squeezed them. Michaela slowly opened her eyes, and Sully watched as passion crept into her gaze. A moment later, lips met lips, and the rest of the afternoon was lost in the passion of pure newlywed love.

* * *

**Monday June 27, 1870**

"He's not going to get away with this a second time," Michaela fumed as she paced the clinic floors. Sully watched her and noticed that her hands were busily rolling up clean linens. She had been rather busy that afternoon after the game with Matthew's injured arm, Horace's head injury and the many other scrapes and bruises the team had acquired throughout the game. Colorado Springs had lost, but thanks to young Brian's words, it came to everyone's knowledge that the All-Stars had cheated by batting out of order, and had cheated the folks out of their money without pointing out the fine print from the start, which was too small for the doctor to see clearly. They had lost all of the money that the citizens had used for tickets as well as the money the government had given them. Michaela knew that it served them right for gambling, but the All-Stars were low enough to show their true colors after they had won. Dorothy, but Michaela had managed to convince the All-Stars to stay for a re-match with a winner-takes-all game. Now, the only challenge was getting the team to agree to play one more game against the professionals.

"You're gonna wear the boards out if ya ain't careful," Sully noted as he sat on the edge of Michaela's desk. Michaela sighed heavily and shot her husband a look. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry," Michaela said quietly, shaking her head. "I know they were foolish to gamble away the government's money, but even I was fooled."

"They're tricky and ain't willin' to lose," Sully noted.

"That's exactly why we need to get our town's money back. We can't let people do this to us."

"Remember that this ain't your fault. Ya didn't ask for it to happen."

"Then why do I feel responsible?" Sully smiled and walked over to his wife.

"'Cause you're always lookin' out for everybody else. Ya like seein' people happy, and ya don't like seein' 'em get hurt." Once again, Sully had said just the right thing to make his wife feel better. She thanked him with a kiss.

"Would you like to join me? I'm going to go talk to _our_ team." Sully thought for a moment. The thought of a bunch of middle-aged men soaking their sweaty, bruised bodies in a hole full of hot water didn't appeal to him.

"I think I'll stay here and wait for the kids to come home." Michaela smiled.

"Alright. I'm sure I can convince Dorothy to join me." She gave him one more kiss before retreating toward the door.

* * *

**Thursday June 30, 1870**

Michaela entered the bedroom with stiff arms and legs. She was sore from practicing with _her_ team. The Colorado Springers were improving remarkably, and she couldn't have been more proud of them. She had the team working together just as she'd hoped they would, and the only thing she had left to worry about was who was striking first and who was the best striker, thought she knew her husband was the best, and she wasn't being biased.

She smiled as she tucked herself underneath the covers. Sully was downstairs turning down the lamps, and the children were nestled in their beds.

She knew Sully was a little stiff and sore as well, but she was thankful that he had come around and decided to join the team. She knew it took a little convincing on her part, but thankfully, she was his wife, and she knew how to convince him.

Michaela pulled her notebook into her lap and began strategizing. The game was in the morning, and she had to figure out who would work best where.

Sully walked into the room and noticed his wife working away busily. He smiled at the look on her face. It was half panic and half excitement. He knew she was very eager about the next day.

"Lamps are all out."

"Great. Thank you," Michaela said absently as she erased a name and placed it somewhere else on her page. Sully removed his shirt, moccasins and buckskins before he added a couple more logs to the fire. Michaela didn't seem to notice her husband's naked form striding across the room, though Sully was sure she was so enthralled in her game plan that she wouldn't notice if he started swinging from the rafters in nothing but his birthday suit.

Secretly, Michaela snuck a peek at her husband in all of his glory, and she tried hard not to blush. She bit her lip and stared down at the words on her pages. Perhaps he could wait just a little bit longer so she could get her game plan perfect. But, it appeared as if he had a game plan of his own.

Sully crawled into the bed, and Michaela bit the inside of her cheek to stop from giggling. Sully's hand moved to her bare shoulder and gently stroked her skin.

"I think I'll bat Jake fifth after Robert E. Or maybe he should lead off. He's been making good contact lately. What do you think?" Sully's lips moved to her shoulder and kissed her softly.

"Mhmm." He began to nibble a little bit, and Michaela felt sparks rushing through her body. She felt herself about to laugh from the tickling sensation she felt from the stubble on Sully's chin, so she reached for the eraser.

"Of course! I'll hit Matthew first and move the Reverend to fourth." She sighed softly as Sully continued to torture her with kisses to her skin. "But then where does that leave Horace? He's been struggling at the plate. He's afraid of striking out." She knew she'd said too much, and Sully grabbed the supplies out of her hands and placed them aside. Michaela looked at him with pretend shock.

"He's not the only one." She sighed a little and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips. Sully's hands moved to cup her face and he pressed his lips against his wife's. Their kisses were soft at first, but soon, they were growing more and more passionate.

Sully's hand moved under the covers to stroke Michaela's bare leg. She shivered from anticipation as his hand moved up her gown. He gently stroked her thigh and moved his hand all the way up to cup a breast in his palm. He felt her nipple harden as soon as his skin made contact with hers.

Michaela sunk down onto the pillows and stared up at Sully. He began to inch the gown up her body, and when she lifted her arms, he slid it off of her and tossed it to the floor. Michaela lay beneath him as naked as he, and she traced her fingers down his chest, relishing the feel of his skin against hers.

Sully's fingers softly rubbed across a bruise on his wife's arm.

"Does it hurt?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Only a little." Sully bent to kiss the bruise, and his tongue darted out to taste her salty skin. Michaela closed her eyes, loving the feel of his mouth on her and his hot breath hitting her skin and making it tingle.

Her eyes noticed a bruise on his shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes. She leaned up and kissed it softly, and he winced a little.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?  
"Nah," he whispered. He kissed her softly, and crawled over her, covering her body with his own. She grinned as his hand found hers and held it up to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles.

His mouth moved to her neck and gently suckled it as her hands explored his body, caressing and kissing him as she moved. Michaela felt Sully's hand moved under her to lift her leg. She arched it over his hip and she felt his arousal pressing into her. She stared into his eyes and held his gaze as he filled her. She smiled as his breathing quickened, and his heart began to race.

Stiff limbs and sore bruises were soon forgotten, and all was forgotten except for the love and desire Michaela and Sully had for one another. Being together as man and wife made them feel stronger than ever, and no matter what, Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully would always be a team.


	3. Part III: Enthusiasm

**Part III: Enthusiasm**

**Thursday September 8, 1870**

With scarlet flushing her cheeks, Michaela silently thanked God that she was alone, otherwise people might question why her face was flushed and her breathing was a bit irregular in the middle of the day. It truly wasn't Michaela's fault. She couldn't help the fact that her mind drifted to her new husband during many occasions in the day. Sure, they had been married nearly four months, but it seemed as if the honeymoon would last forever. Yes, they had their little spats now and then, but it was nothing that couldn't be cured by a sweet word or a kiss.

Now, she found her mind drifting to Sully's touches, kisses and the way he made her feel when he gazed into her eyes. She couldn't help it, and she was beginning to worry that it wasn't natural. But, it felt natural enough! She couldn't help the way her mind wandered and the way her body reacted to his touch, real or imaginary. Her mind flashed images that made her gasp for air, and she couldn't control it. It was frustrating, however, because she wasn't very keen on not being in control of her feelings.

A knock at the door brought Michaela out of her thoughts, and she stood from her desk to walk over and answer it. She put her hands to her cheeks for a moment, feeling the heat starting to fade away. She hoped she didn't look disheveled or awkward when she answered the door, and she hoped she could prevent herself from blushing even more.

"Who is it?" Michaela asked breathlessly as she took a few shaky breaths. There was no answer, and Michaela sighed heavily. She walked over to the door, turned the knob and opened the heavy wooden door to see who her visitor was. She was surprised to find a bouquet of beautiful flowers staring her right in the face. "Oh!" She saw his piercing blue eyes peeking out from behind the display, and she grinned brightly. "Sully! They're lovely!"

"Ain't as pretty as you though." Michaela took his hand and pulled him inside. Sully shut the door as Michaela moved to put her flowers in a vase. Sully watched her as she walked around the clinic, and he smiled the entire time. She felt his eyes on her, and she couldn't help but put a bit of an extra swing in her hips as she walked. Sully chuckled at his wife's show, and he knew that this was only for him. She was becoming braver when it came to their intimate moments together, and he loved the way she explored and grew bolder as the nights wore on. But still, she wouldn't permit herself to do some things, and he knew he was happy as long as she was comfortable.

"I thought you were going out to the reservation," Michaela noted.

"I was. Already been there and come back," he explained. "Thought I'd drop in and see how things were goin' here."

"I haven't had a single patient since Mr. Wallace went home," she explained, referring to her patient who had been recovering from a hernia operation.

"Kids'll be getting outta school soon. You wanna ride home with us?" Michaela nodded and moved toward her desk.

"Yes. I don't have any stops to make on my way home this afternoon." Sully smiled. He loved when she was able to come home early.

"Good." He leaned in to give her a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips and brought her fingers to gently rub the soft stubble on his chin. She hummed quietly for a moment, and Sully chuckled a little, causing his wife to do the same. "You're in a good mood today."

"Are you saying I'm usually in a bad one?" Michaela asked, playfully raising an eyebrow before she moved to straighten up her desk.

"'Course not." He noticed the rosy color coming to her cheeks. "Everything alright?" Michaela blinked a few times, realizing that her mind had wandered into her previous fantasy once again.

"Hmm? Of course! Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you're blushin' the way ya blush when we're alone in our room. I know that blush. What's on your mind?" Michaela's breath caught, and for a moment, she forgot how to inhale. Sully noticed the color rising in her face even more. "Michaela?"

"Is that the school bell?" Michaela asked quickly, moving toward the window. Though she hadn't really heard the Reverend releasing the children from school, she saw them rushing out of the little red building and across the meadow towards town. Sully folded his arms across his chest, but he knew he wasn't upset with his wife. Whatever had been on her mind had obviously been too embarrassing for her to talk about, and if that were the case, it was obviously something good.

He followed her out onto the porch, and Brian made his way over quickly. He was out of breath, but he was happy to be out of school! After all, the next day was Friday, and the Reverend was expecting an essay in the morning. Brian wasn't thrilled about writing it, but he knew he was nearly finished, and his mother would be able to help him finish it. She was always good about helping him with the things he didn't understand, but she never did his homework for him. The only way he could learn was to figure things out for himself and learn from his mistakes.

"Whoa!" Sully said with a laugh as Brian nearly ran into the wagon. He held his hands out to stop himself from smacking right into it. "In a hurry, are ya?"

"Just glad to be goin' home," Brian said with exhaustion in his voice. "I really need to be gettin' to work on my essay."

"I thought you were finished," Michaela said, staring off toward the school.

"Almost. I still gotta do the endin'."

"Ahh," Michaela said with a smile. "Well, we better be getting home so you can work on it before dinner." Brian groaned, but he knew it was his only choice. "Where is Colleen?"

"She said she'd be along in a minute." He nodded toward the school. Michaela noticed Colleen walking with Becky, Alice, Jared and another boy. Paul, was it? She found it rather odd, because Alice had never been Colleen's favorite person, and Colleen had never been Alice's favorite person. So why did Alice and Colleen have their arms linked together as if they'd been best friends since they were toddlers, and why was Becky the one lagging behind?

She felt Sully's hand on hers, and she knew he wanted to help her up into the wagon. Once she was seated, she handed the key to the clinic to Sully so he could lock up, and she continued to watch her daughter with her friends.

Brian was in the back of the wagon with Wolf now, and even Sully had hold of the reins before Colleen reached the wagon. She said goodbye to her friends and silently hopped into the back.

"How was your day, Colleen?" Michaela asked as Sully clicked his tongue to send the horses trotting off. Colleen shrugged to her mother's back.

"It was fine." Michaela was rather surprised. Colleen normally had some kind of story about school, but today, she was silent. It wasn't as if this was an overnight change. For the past few weeks, Colleen had been a little less outspoken and more engrossed in writing in her diary, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, it scared Michaela.

Colleen was rather quiet on the ride home, but Brian was full of recess stories and funny things that Eddie Jones did behind Reverend Johnson's back. Michaela would frown disapprovingly, but she couldn't help but crack a smile and shake her head, remembering the days when she was young.

She glanced at Sully and scooted a little closer to him. His hand found hers, and they rode in happiness the rest of the way home, while Colleen sat in the wagon and absentmindedly leafed through the pages of her history book.

When they arrived at the homestead, Brian went straight up to his room to work on his essay, and Colleen's entire presence changed. She offered to prepare and cook dinner, and she even talked a little about her day at school. Michaela's concerns seemed to disappear for a little while, thinking that perhaps her daughter had only not felt like talking right after school. Still, her concerns were still there, though she was trying to tell herself that everything was fine.

Up until dinner, Sully worked outside on fixing a crack on the wagon wheel. He knew he could simply take it to Robert E. in town, but he'd watched him fix them a hundred times over, and he had even helped out and fixed a few of his own. It would be too much wear on the wheel to take it into town, and it would be nice to not have to spend money on something that could easily be fixed.

Michaela was putting dry clothes away upstairs, and she noticed that Colleen had left her diary on her nightstand. She could tell by looking at it that it was locked. What was so private that Colleen felt she had to lock it away in a diary? But, then again, Michaela remembered what it was like to be Colleen's age and write every little detail in a diary whether it had significant meaning or not.

She sighed, feeling a little sad. When did she stop being the one who Colleen confided in, and when did that diary start being the one? She knew it was silly, and a part of her knew that her little girl was growing up, but another part wanted to hold onto the sweet, innocent Colleen she'd known from the start. It had to happen eventually, and all Michaela could think was that it couldn't have happened at a worse time. She knew Colleen needed a lot of attention at this point of her life, regardless of whether or not she wanted it, and with the marriage being so new, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the children would begin to realize that they weren't the only ones in the center of their mother's life. They shared that space with Sully now, and perhaps she'd been devoting a little more of her time to her new husband. That was normal, wasn't it? Besides, the children were growing up, and they liked having certain freedoms from their parents.

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to convince herself. She heard something shatter downstairs, and she dropped the armful of clothes on the floor and rushed down the stairs to see what had happened.

Sully was already halfway in the door, and both he and Michaela saw Colleen standing over a jar of jam.

"I'm sorry," she said with shock in her voice.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Michaela asked, moving to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine. I guess I just lost my train of thought. I didn't see that sittin' on the edge of the counter."

"No, it's my fault. I should have put that away before I left home this morning." Colleen shrugged.

"I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about it," Michaela urged.

"I'll get this cleaned up, and supper should be on the table soon." Colleen went back to her work, and Michaela exchanged glances with Sully. He went back to his work outside, and without saying a word, Michaela began to help her daughter clean up the sticky strawberry mess on the floor.

The rest of the evening sailed by quickly, and though there wasn't much discussion at dinnertime, everyone was pleasant and ate every bite off of their plates.

"Supper was real good tonight, Colleen," Sully commented as the children went about collecting the dirty dishes.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she placed a dish under the water. She moved back toward the table as Brian continued to clean up.

"There's a full moon tonight. Wouldn't it be perfect for a hayride?" she asked casually. Mike took a sip of her tea and placed it back down.

"Tonight?" Her eyes met Sully's. Colleen nodded with a smile brighter than one they'd seen in days.

"Can I go?" Brian was curious now!

"Me too! I wanna go. I love hayrides."

"Brian, you can't go."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's just for the older kids." Brian looked disappointed, but he ignored it and continued with his chore. Michaela cleared her throat and placed her cup onto the table.

"Who's wagon are they using?" Colleen hesitated a moment.

"Jared's." Colleen knew that her mother wasn't too fond of Jared. But then again, she didn't really blame her after the way they'd met. Jared had only been interested in Colleen for one thing at the start, and Michaela still didn't trust him one hundred percent. She wasn't sure she even trusted him at all.

"Will Jared be driving?" Colleen's smile began to fade, and Sully noticed that Michaela was having a difficult time being harsh with her daughter.

"I guess so." Colleen was pretty sure what answer this was leading to.

"Will there be any adults going along to supervise?"

"I don't know." Colleen sighed a little and took the last dish over to the sink. Michaela made a small humming noise and looked at Sully. Colleen decided to give it one last shot. "We're supposed to meet in a half hour down at the creek."

"Colleen, this is a school night. You have to be up early in the morning." With defeat slowly masking over her face, Colleen swallowed hard, not wanting to give up. She was like her mother in that way.

"All the other kids are goin'."

"All of them?"

"Well, the older kids. Please, Ma? We won't stay out too late." Michaela glanced at her husband, wanting him to be a part of the decision making process in their home as much as she was. For several years, she had been the children's one and only disciplinarian, and now that they had a father in the house, the process took longer, because Michaela and Sully usually discussed things rationally. Sully looked at Colleen.

"Well, I think you could go on a hayride some other night when ya don't have school the next day." Colleen sighed, knowing there was no use in trying any longer.

"Maybe there won't be anymore hayrides."

"There will be," Sully promised. Colleen completely gave up, turned toward the stairs and started up to her room.

"Good night, Colleen," Michaela called, surprised at her daughter's attitude. Sure, she didn't get what she wanted, but she normally didn't take it so badly.

"Good night," Colleen said flatly.

"'Nite," Sully called up, getting no response in kind. Sully and Michaela looked at one another again. Brian walked up behind them. He hugged Sully and kissed Michaela on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go finish my essay 'for I go to bed."

"Alright. Don't stay up too late," Michaela called as her son started up the stairs. Sully noticed that his wife's cup was empty, so he picked it up and took it to the sink.

"I'll help ya with the dishes?" he offered.

"Thank you," Michaela said with a smile. They worked side by side until the dishes were done, and neither one of them could help but send a little splash of soapy water in the other's direction from time to time. They had to resist the temptation to laugh out loud, because the children were upstairs, and they didn't want to disturb them. Or perhaps it was a little bit more of not wanting the children to disturb them.

But as soon as the dishes were completed, Michaela spotted a sliver of glass from the busted jar of strawberry preserves. That instantly took her mind back to Colleen and her odd behavior as of late. Sully was putting the cups back in the cabinet when Michaela bent down to pick up the piece of glass. She threw it away and turned toward her husband.

"I'm going to go turn down the bed." Sully nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute." Michaela nodded as Sully smiled and went about making sure the windows were shuttered, the doors were locked and the lamps were turned out. As he was doing this, Michaela made her way up the stairs, and she paused just before Colleen's room. She wanted to knock and see if her daughter was all right, but she figured she would rather let her rest and talk with her about it at the right opportunity.

When she stepped into the master bedroom, she felt the warmth of a comfortable fire burning in the hearth. She lit one of the bedside oil lamps and turned back the covers. She fluffed the pillows to keep her hands busy, and she finally sat down on her side of the bed. She couldn't help but feel concerned about her daughter's behavior. Colleen was growing up and wanting to have more privileges, but she knew in her heart that Colleen was better off not going out for unsupervised hayrides with boys that were less than trustworthy.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she smiled when Sully walked into the room. He leaned over to give her a kiss before stepping out of his moccasins and placing them in the corner by the door. Michaela watched as he removed his beads and placed them delicately over the bedpost like he did every night. Michaela took a breath as Sully lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his gorgeous torso. It was so tempting to reach out and touch him, but she needed to talk first.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Haven't you noticed how different Colleen's been acting lately?" Sully merely nodded.

"She's growin' up. All kids go through it. I did. I bet you did too." Michaela frowned.

"Yes," she said gently. "But things were different when I was Colleen's age. Besides, I didn't feel the need to go out and do the things she wants to do. A few nights ago she said that her friends are allowed to do things we won't let her do, and I'm sure her friends aren't allowed to do them either."

"Probably not, but some kids don't know any better." Michaela shrugged her shoulders.

"I would have no problem letting her go on a hayride if it wasn't a school night and adults were supervising." Sully smiled a little and knelt beside the bed to remove his wife's shoes.

"Didn't you ever go on a hayride without adults around?"

"We didn't have them in Boston."

"Somethin' like it?" Michaela slowly shook her head. She had spent most of her time inside studying or arguing with her mother to go out with friends, the few she had.

Silence filled the room as Sully took his sweet time removing her stockings one by one. His fingers left tingling trails on her flesh as he caressed her.

"My feet are cold," she said softly, her brain screening, trying to remember what they had been talking about before Sully's touches had sent that spark of passion throughout every part of her being.

"They won't be for long," he promised in a low whisper that sent chills of excitement up and down her spine. He began massaging her feet, bending to kiss and gently nibble at the tips of her toes.

"But, Colleen's still so young." She couldn't hold onto her train of thought as Sully's hands worked their magic on her feet. "That feels nice." His attention left one foot and moved to the other, and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gain her composure. "I don't think she's ready . . . to . . . to be running about." Sully's eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Can't we talk about this some other time?"

"She knows so little . . ."

"She's delivered a baby. She's sewn up a bullet wound," Sully reminded her.

"Yes. She's competent beyond her years when it comes to medicine, but with other things . . . well, she's very naïve. As I once was." Sully pressed a lingering kiss to the center of her bare foot. Sully was listening, but it didn't appear so anymore as he stood and moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse. He stared into her eyes, and he watched her smile. His fingers unfastened a button, then another, a third and a fourth. He un-tucked his wife's blouse from her skirt and slid the fabric off of her shoulders. Just as their lips were about to meet, a knock came to the door. Perfect timing.

"Yes?" Michaela asked, hoping that this wasn't urgent. Brian's voice followed shortly after.

"Ma? I need ya to help me with my essay." Sully's lips moved to Michaela's neck, and she had to force air into her lungs to stop her voice from coming out as a squeak.

"I'll help you tomorrow, Brian. We're tired now."

"But Ma! It's due in the mornin'."

"Don't worry. I'll wake you early, and we'll get your paper done. All right?" Michaela asked hopefully. Brian paused a moment.

"All right," he replied in defeat. Sully smiled and stared at his wife's blushing face.

"'Nite, Brian," Sully called out as Brian's footsteps disappeared into his room. Michaela bit her lip and let out a low chuckle.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself." Sully cocked his head to the side, running his fingertips over her bare shoulders.

"When the children knock, and you don't jump up, I know I got your attention." Michaela raised an eyebrow as if to say "Indeed," and their lips met a moment later. Sully's hands continued to work with Michaela's blouse, and she leaned forward a bit so he could slip it off of her arms. He tossed the shirt to the side in a very comical manner, eliciting a giggle from his blushing bride. Michaela was left in her skirt and camisole, and she knew that wouldn't last for long.

Sully took Michaela's hand, and led her from the bed. He stood before her, and his fingers played with the back of her skirt, unfastening the hooks. Michaela's hands moved to Sully's chest, and she desperately wanted to kiss the hot flesh under her hands. Sully saw her holding back, and he pulled her close.

"Ya don't gotta worry, Michaela," he whispered. "I don't want ya to ever hold back with me." Sully saw something stir in her, and her lips moved to kiss his neck softly at first, but she was soon tasting him hungrily with her tongue. Her hands caressed his chest as his hands pushed her skirt down her body. Soon, she was left in her camisole, and Sully was eagerly working with the strings to untie it. Michaela's mouth had moved from his neck to his chest, and her teeth found both of his nipples and treated them to a slow, sensual torture before she returned to his neck and shoulders.

She could feel what she was doing to him as he pressed her closer. She was starting to melt from the inside, he slipped a hand between them to stroke her and feel how he had started a fire deep within his wife. She gasped as his thumb brushed over her center, and he began to walk her backward toward the bed. She collapsed, and Sully removed her camisole in a few quick movements.

Sully felt himself growing uncomfortable in his buckskins, and Michaela watched in fascination as he slipped out of those in record speed. She giggled as he hopped around on one foot before flinging his pants so far across the room that they nearly landed in the fireplace.

Sully was finally balanced and on his two feet again, and he made his way toward the bed. Michaela's breathing was coming in ragged gasps, feeling herself growing more and more aroused for her husband. Before she'd consummated her marriage with Sully, she had never known what it was like to feel aroused. She knew the scientific reasons behind male arousal and how it could sometimes happen so often, even in their sleep. But, never in her entire life had she felt the way she did when Sully was making love to her, thrusting inside of her and bringing her over the edge of complete and utter ecstasy.

They had made love in their bed many nights, but tonight, Sully had something else in mind. He held his hand out to her and pulled her from the bed. Michaela was curious, but she followed his lead. He led her toward the fireplace and knelt down on the rug underneath their feet. A thrill rushed through Michaela, and she knelt with him.

Without words, their arms wrapped around one another, and they were brought together in a kiss that could top all other kisses. Michaela felt herself falling back, but she landed surprisingly softly under Sully's protective arm. Sully smiled as he crawled over her, framing her body with his and worshiping her in a way he knew she deserved.

Her fingers moved to caress his lips, and he kissed her fingers lovingly, closing his eyes momentarily as he sucked on her fingertips. She grinned as his hand found her breast and teased it gently before moving to the other.

Two hearts raced together as two bodies joined as one, consuming one another with everything they had. He lay atop her for a moment, gaining his composure as she clung to him, her breasts moving against his chest, her nipples stiffening from the mixed feeling of his hot, sweaty flesh and the hair on his chest that prickled against her bosom.

Michaela's back arched as Sully's hands planted themselves firmly on the floor on either side of her head. His lips met hers, and his tongue begged for entrance. She granted it, and they met in a devouring, desperate kiss.

"I love you," he panted against her lips as he began to push deeper into her. She moaned and buried her face into his neck to muffle her cries as he moved inside of her. Sully let out a growl from the back of his throat when Michaela nipped at the tingling flesh on his shoulder. That drove her wild, causing her to throb for him. She needed release, and she began to move her hand down her own body as if some other power was moving her. Sully knew what she was doing, and his hand beat her to the goal, circling and pushing against her throbbing center. She gasped in complete pleasure and curled her toes so tightly that they turned white.

Sully felt himself approaching completion, and he cried out into Michaela's neck, tasting her salty skin. He felt her heart beating just as wildly as his own, and when he finally spilled himself inside of her, he collapsed at her side and watched as the passion slowly lost its hold on them and pushed them down from their natural high.

As soon as his legs no longer felt like jelly, he stood and pulled his wife up and led her to the bed. They crawled between the sheets together and held one another in complete silence. Michaela's head rested on her husband's shoulder, and soon, the exhausted lovers were lulled into a sweet sleep.

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_I wish I knew how to tell my Ma how I feel about everything. It just doesn't seem like I can talk to her anymore. I mean, I love her as much as always, but things have changed since she got married. Yeah, I love Sully too, but she's so busy with him that it's hard to get a moment alone with her. I don't want her to be unhappy, but I don't want myself to be unhappy either. I think that if she gets to have privacy with Sully, I should get to have privacy and a little more freedom with my friends. It's almost like she doesn't trust me. Does she think I'm stupid enough to go off and get into trouble that I won't be able to get myself out of? I'm not a child anymore. Doesn't anyone understand? I hope you do, Dear Diary, though I know you will never answer me._

_Colleen

* * *

_

**Friday September 9, 1870**

Michaela woke to Sully's stubble grazing over her bare shoulder, and she giggled as his hand found her bare breast beneath the sheets.

"Sun's up," he murmured into her hear. She giggled as his lips met her neck. She sighed happily. "Looks like it's been up for a while." She nodded in understanding. Soon, she'd have to get up and go to work. How on Earth would she ever be able to concentrate after a night like the last?

"It's so nice and peaceful here. I wish we could stay this way all day."

"We could," Sully suggested, snuggling against his wife's backside and burying his face into her hair. Michaela chuckled.

"If only," she sighed. "But, I have patients to see soon." Sully nodded in understanding and linked his fingers with his wife's. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and she turned to face toward him, allowing him to access her lips. She opened herself up to him, and as she lay on her side, he draped a leg over her hip, preparing to roll her onto her back.

A soft rapping came to the door, but the sound never reached the lovers' ears. A moment later, the doorknob turned, and the heavy wooden door pushed open. Michaela gasped and pulled the sheets up around her, and Sully situated himself behind his wife, trying desperately to calm the arousal that was stirring.

"Ma?"

"Brian!" Michaela exclaimed. "I wish you would knock first." Brian tried not to act as embarrassed as he felt, so he glanced around the room, trying to look anywhere but at his parents.

"I did."

"Well, you should wait until we come to the door." Brian swallowed, trying to keep his dry throat from closing up.

"It's almost time for school."

"We need privacy now," Michaela said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"But you said you'd help me with my paper, remember?" Michaela sighed with defeat.

"Oh dear. I forgot." She gave Sully's knee a gentle squeeze under the blanket. "Go downstairs, and get your books. I'll be down in a moment." Brian nodded and left the room quickly, shutting the door as he left. Michaela darted out of bed and streaked across the room. She began to stumble into her clothes, and Sully watched with amusement as Michaela tried to cover her naked body as quickly as possible. He raised an eyebrow, and she caught his glance. "I had no idea we'd slept in so long."

"Had a busy night last night," Sully reminded her. Michaela blushed, and Sully climbed out of bed and walked across the room in his naked glory. "Let me help ya." Michaela swallowed hard as she pulled on her stockings and undergarments. Sully began to fasten her camisole, and he followed her over to the bureau as she found a skirt and a blouse. She slipped on the blouse, and Sully did up the buttons as she pulled on her skirt and tied a belt around her waist. Michaela smiled at her husband and gave him a tender kiss before leaving him so she could help Brian with his homework.

* * *

Michaela sat in the clinic, skimming over pages in her medical book that she'd already read a hundred times before on boring afternoons such as this one. Colleen was at Becky's house, and nobody was in need of stitches, medicine or any other medical service.

She sighed and looked at the single rose in the vase on her desk. Sully had brought that for her two days ago, and the petals were still bright red and beautiful. She remembered kissing him with such passion that he'd lost his breath for a moment. Then her mind wandered to the night before when Sully had made her feel so many different and wonderful things all at once. He was amazing, Sully was.

She thought of the way his fingers felt against her blushing flesh as he explored her body and whispered to her how beautiful he thought she looked.

Her skin began to tingle again, and she poured herself a glass of water. Michaela Quinn sat in the silent boredom of her office and wondered what she was doing here when she could be in the arms of the man she loved? Oh, she knew she needed to stop thinking that way and put her patients first when she was on the job, but everyone was in perfect health, and those who weren't were recovering nicely.

The image of Sully sensually rubbing her feet and kissing his way up her leg filled her mind, and she smiled, feeling her face growing warm and scarlet. She stood and moved toward the window. The sun was shining and young couples were strolling hand-in-hand through the meadow.

She could almost feel Sully's breath against her lips, and she closed her eyes, imagining that he was pulling the pins from her hair and running his fingers through it. She wanted to feel his mouth suckling at her neck.

She moved back to her desk and sat down, but she couldn't concentrate. She could only think of Sully. That was it. She stood up again. If everyone else could take a break in the middle of the afternoon, why couldn't she? She deserved an hour or two to herself, or at least in private with her husband. It wasn't as if she was completely abandoning her job. She'd come right back if she could pull herself from Sully's loving arms.

She walked to the door and let herself out. She was going to find Sully despite feeling like a foolish young girl. She didn't care right now, because all she wanted was to be with Sully. It was a feeling that was so overpowering that it was frightening, but she was looking past that at the moment.

The first person she ran into was Preston Lodge, and he didn't mind one bit. He smiled at her, and she avoided his gaze, looking over his shoulder eagerly to see if she could spot her husband.

"Good afternoon, Michaela," he said, trying to ignore the fact that she was looking everywhere but at him.

"Mr. Lodge," she finally said with a nod.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He honestly didn't care where she was going. He only wanted to delay her so he could spend just a few more moments with her beautiful face and smell the scent of whatever perfume she was wearing.

"I'm looking for my husband, actually. Have you seen Sully?" Preston's face fell, but he tried not to show it.

"No," he replied. Michaela continued on without another word, and Preston stared after her, wishing it was he whom she was looking for. It was at that moment that the flash of a young woman's beautiful face came to mind, and he felt suddenly guilty. This woman's face was one reason he'd left Boston, and one reason he would never forgive himself for her untimely death. But, he didn't want to think about that now. He'd think about it when there was nothing left to think about.

"Horace!" Michaela called out, coming upon the telegraph operator next. "Have you seen Sully?"

"Yep. Check the livery. I think I saw him a few minutes ago." Michaela nodded her thanks and continued on. She was quite surprised to see Becky walking toward her. She could have sworn that Colleen had said that she was going to Becky's to help her study. What had happened to that?

"Becky!"

"Dr. Mike!" Becky said as she nearly bumped into the lady doctor.

"Where's Colleen?"

"What?"

"Colleen? She said she was going to your house to study."

"She did?" Becky was confused as to why Colleen would say such a thing when they hadn't made any plans. Then she remembered Alice, Jared and Paul discussing something after school, and she realized that Colleen must have used her as an excuse to go and not get caught. She didn't appreciate it, but she knew that Colleen would let her do the same thing if she were in her position.

"Oh right! I can't believe I forgot! She must be waitin' for me!" Becky hurried off before Michaela could get another word in, and before Michaela could even think to ponder the situation a moment longer, she spotted Sully placing something into the back of the wagon.

"Sully!" she called out, feeling a bit foolish, but not caring, because she saw the smile brighten his face. She rushed over to him, and they pulled one another into a loving embrace.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sully asked immediately as they pulled away. He searched her eyes but found nothing but love staring back at him. Michaela suddenly realized she had no other reason to be calling upon him in the middle of the afternoon except for the fact that she was lonely for him.

"No," she said softly, shaking her head. He searched her eyes for an answer. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I mean, I was," she stammered, trying to find the words. "I know it's only been a few hours, but I was missing you." Sully smiled knowingly.

"I'm glad ya found me." He put his arm around her and whispered into her ear. "Wanna go home?" Michaela nodded bashfully, and five minutes later, she and Sully were in the wagon and heading for home.

* * *

Preston walked into the saloon and settled back at one of the tables. He didn't normally drink alone. Hell, he didn't normally drink much at all, because he knew when to keep a clear head. But today, he didn't feel much like talking or thinking. He wanted to drown his thoughts, and whiskey was one way he'd seen men do that over and over again.

Hank looked up at him from the bar and motioned for one of his girls to go pay the banker a visit. But, Preston turned her away and simply asked for whiskey. Hank poured him a glass and left him alone and socialized with the other customers.

Preston stared into the dark amber liquor and pictured her face. Not Michaela's, but the young woman's face he'd pictured earlier. She had had long black hair that curled every which way. She usually had it pulled back and out of her face, and her pale skin had not a blemish on it. She had looked a lot like Michaela Quinn except for her hair color, and even her petite frame reminded him of the lady doctor.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He wondered if his fascination for this woman doctor was because of his past with Lydia. Lydia. He had tried to put that name out of his mind, but there it was again, coming back as if a repressed memory were surfacing for the first time in a decade.

He remembered the softness of her lips and the way her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He remembered how her friends had giggled at her name joined with his. Lydia Lodge, they would tease her. But she never laughed. She never thought it was funny, especially when he had finally asked for her hand in marriage.

Preston drank the whiskey down in one large gulp and held his glass out. He placed a few dollars on the table, and Hank passed him the bottle.

"Startin' early today, huh?" Preston said nothing and poured himself another drink. Hank left him with his sorrows, and Preston drank until the memories rolled out of his head and into the crowded bar, twisting and turning with the smoke that rolled around the room, and soon, the only thing on his mind was the bottom of the whiskey bottle.

* * *

The seemingly long journey back to the homestead finally ended, and Sully helped Michaela down from the wagon. He took her hand and led her to the porch, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her like a groom would kiss his new bride.

She giggled as Sully fumbled for his key. He put her down, and she waited patiently as he unlocked and opened the door. She walked in ahead of him, and he closed the door after he was inside. He went to lock the door, and Michaela watched with so much love in her eyes. She stood casually with her hands behind her back, and when Sully looked at her, she had a playful look in her eyes.

Sully unfastened his belt, and it landed with a loud thump on the table. Michaela giggled as Sully drew her into his arms and playfully kissed her neck. She tilted her head back to give him more access, and when he pulled away, he took her hands in his. Without words, he led her to the fireplace. He grabbed a match, struck it on the mantle, and threw it into the hearth. Michaela knelt onto her knees, and Sully joined her a moment later.

"You're alright with this?"

"With what?" Sully asked, going to work on the buttons on his wife's blouse.

"With me coming to you in the middle of the day." She blushed, and Sully chuckled.

"Well, it was either spend the day alone waitin' for ya to get off work or this. I think I like this a lot better." He gently kissed her hand before moving back to work with the buttons. Michaela giggled again as Sully slid the blouse off of her shoulders and un-tucked it from her skirt. Michaela began to kiss Sully's neck now, and she moved to his shoulders before placing a gentle kiss to his chest.

Sully began to unlace the camisole that covered his wife's beautiful breasts, and as he worked, Michaela's lips found his again and captured them in a passionate kiss.

Sully pulled away, breathless, and he saw a spark in his wife's eyes. He'd never known her to act so forward before, but he didn't mind. He liked her to express herself in the ways she wanted to, but when she saw him looking at her, she backed down a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Michaela stammered for the words, but Sully took her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Ya feel my heart beatin' so fast? You're the only woman who can do that to me, and I don't ever want ya to hold back. I told ya that before."

"I know," she whispered shyly.

"C'mere," Sully urged softly, pulling her into another kiss. He felt Michaela's hands begin to stroke his chest and then this back, and soon, they were toppling over on the floor. But this time, Michaela was atop her husband, and she had control of the situation. She stared down at him, and all she saw in his eyes was complete adoration and the purest love.

She still felt awkward, but when Sully pulled her down to kiss her once more, all of her worries went out the window. She kissed him and explored his mouth with such eagerness and passion, and neither of them heard the back door jostle until Michaela sat up, hearing keys jingling and turning in the keyhole. Michaela gasped and frantically reached for her blouse.

"Sully!" she exclaimed. Sully nodded toward the stairs, and Michaela couldn't resist one more kiss before rushing upstairs. When she was out of sight, the back door opened, and Matthew walked in.

"Hey, Sully," he began. "I needed to borrow some tools." His eyes scanned the room, and he saw Sully's belt, complete with the tomahawk strung across the table along with the house keys, a fire roaring in the hearth and Sully, kneeling by himself on the floor. "Uh, am I interruptin' somethin'?"

"No, no," Sully said quickly, standing and hoping to get Matthew's mind off of this situation as quickly as humanly possible. "Which tools do ya need?" Sully patted Matthew on the back and followed him out to the barn. Michaela heard them leave and breathed a sigh of relief, though she wished that she was still downstairs with Sully and that they hadn't been interrupted.

As soon as she was finishing up the buttons on her blouse, she glimpsed a soaking wet Colleen rushing down the hall toward her room.

"Colleen!" Michaela called after her. A moment later, she heard an abrupt slamming of a bedroom door, and she decided that she was not going to let this one go.

* * *

**Saturday September 10, 1870**

The quilting circle was meeting at the Sully homestead this time, because frankly, this was the largest house in Colorado Springs with more room to work with.

Michaela had originally called the quilting circle's meeting to keep her mind off of her growing frustrations with Colleen. Unfortunately, Colleen was still angry with her and was practically demanding her own freedoms. Yes, Colleen was entitled to some freedoms, but not when they caused her to lie to her parents.

At the moment, the ladies were talking about how pretty Colleen was and how grown up she was, and all Michaela could think about was how much her daughter had been acting like a child.

"She's changing," Michaela said quietly as she made a few stitches. Dorothy looked at her.

"Changin' how?"

"We used to be able to talk so easily." Dorothy and Grace exchanged knowing glances.

"She's growin' up, Michaela," Dorothy said softly. "It happens to all children. I went through it with all of my children, and the only thing I learned is that ya gotta let 'em be."

"You mean, let her run around and do things she's promised not to do? Let her lie to me?"

"No! Of course not!" Dorothy said with a chuckle. "I'm saying that there are limits, but if ya keep 'em tied to the reins, ya can't pull back so tight, 'cause they'll struggle and break 'em." Michaela knew Dorothy had a good point, but she still didn't like the idea of Colleen's lying to her.

"And your family is changin'," Grace pointed out. "I bet she ain't getting as much attention as she used to, huh?" Michaela immediately blushed.

"Well, Sully and I have been rather preoccupied lately." She bit the inside of her cheek and continued to stitch.

"There's a shine in your eyes," Myra pointed out. "I remember bein' just married." She sighed a bit sadly and went back to her work.

"I gotta say that bein' married agrees with ya." Dorothy smiled and patted her friend's hand. She, of all people had known how nervous Michaela had been about her wedding night, and she was so pleased that Michaela had trusted her enough to share her fears with her.

"I must admit that I'm surprised. My mother never gave me the slightest impression that it agreed with her. She referred to . . . to . . . she called it the 'wifely duty.'" A few women nodded in agreement with Elizabeth Quinn, and Myra was one of them. Dorothy giggled, and Grace smiled as well.

"You're still in the honeymoon stage, but I gotta say that it can get better from here," Grace pointed out. "But, sometimes it don't." Dorothy giggled, and her own pale cheeks flushed red. Michaela was in awe about how these women could talk so openly about these kinds of things, but then again, there were no men present to tell them that they were being immoral. They weren't either. What they were speaking of was natural, wasn't it?

"But it gets different," Myra explained with a tired look I her eyes. Michaela turned her head to look at the young woman.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it kinda gets to be like part of the day's routine. Kinda like brushin' your teeth." With that, all of the quilting circle broke out in laughter and continued on with their stitching.

* * *

**Monday September 12, 1870**

A couple of days had passed, and Michaela was pacing the bedroom. She was so frustrated with Colleen, and her frustrations had even turned into an argument with Sully, though, they had made up quite later. She had read a page in Colleen's diary detailing a dangerous horse race at the cliffs, and she was furious.

She had just warned her daughter not to go to the races, and Colleen had said she wouldn't. But, Michaela didn't feel like she could trust her daughter anymore, though she wanted to more than anything.

With a heavy sigh, Michaela climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. She wanted to talk to Sully, but she didn't want to get into an argument with him. All she wanted to do was be happy and be able to trust Colleen again.

Sully walked into the room and undressed. He smiled when he saw his wife lying in bed asleep. He knew she was probably exhausted, and he didn't want to have her lose sleep. So, he climbed under the covers and rested alongside of his wife.

It wasn't long before Michaela opened her eyes after a defeated attempt to go to sleep. She needed to talk and get everything off of her chest.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?" he asked a moment later with exhaustion in his voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said with a sigh.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" Michaela swallowed hard.

"I just had a talk with Colleen, and I was very stern with her." Sully smiled a little.

"Sometimes ya gotta be." He turned to look at her. "C'mere. Ya look like you could use some holdin'." Michaela smiled and rested her head on Sully's shoulder as he pulled her close to him. "Anytime ya need some holdin', just ask." Michaela looked into her husband's eyes.

"You truly believe it's alright?" Sully chuckled.

"Truly." He kissed her softly. "Why do ya ask?"

"Well, I was brought up to believe that a woman shouldn't ask. She should wait for the man."

"Michaela, I wasn't brought up where you were, so don't pay no attention to that." He paused for a moment. "Ya know what the Cheyenne ask a young man who's just taken a wife?"

"What?"

"Does she show enthusiasm?" Michaela felt her entire body blushing. Sully kissed the tip of her nose. "I appreciate your enthusiasm." Michaela looked up into her husband's eyes and felt his lips press against hers.

They made love that night, showing one another the enthusiasm they both felt toward one another. They would have held one another all night if it wasn't for Matthew pounding on the door downstairs. Michaela was called away on an emergency, knowing she was going to have to deal with her daughter's bad choices once more.

* * *

**Tuesday September 13, 1870**

Michaela Quinn was exhausted! She hadn't slept in a very long time, and she was almost too tired to do anything but think, though she was trying to work on some stitching for the quilting circle.

Colleen had gone to school despite a horrible night and not sleeping, but Michaela knew that she had gone to avoid her mother's lectures. But, when she had returned home, she and Colleen had had a very long talk about the rules, respect and many other things that Colleen was dying to tell her mother.

When it all came down to it, Colleen had only been uncomfortable talking to Michaela, because she was afraid that things were different between them since her mother got married. But, Michaela assured her daughter that she loved her more than ever and that she would always be there to talk to.

Now Sully was spending time with Brian, reading him a book before bed, and Michaela was working on a piece for the quilting circle, not quite knowing what tomorrow would bring. Would Colleen continue to sneak around? Somehow, she doubted it.

Sully entered the room and closed it behind him. Michaela placed her needlework aside and took his hand.

"Brian's asleep?"

"Yep. He went right to sleep after a couple pages in his book."

"He usually does."

"It's been a long day. I don't know 'bout you, but I sure could use some holdin'." Those words excited Michaela beyond belief, and she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore.

"Come here."

"Ya don't mind me askin'?" Sully wondered as Michaela's hands worked at pulling off his shirt.

"Not at all. I appreciate your enthusiasm," she whispered. It was amazing how those four little words could open an entirely brand new door into their love life. Michaela felt more bold when Sully touched her, and she felt like she could touch him back and not blush at the thought of it.

Clothes piled upon clothes on the floor, and when Sully stood before his wife, she longed to reach out to him; to stroke him. Sully's hand took hers and placed it on his abdomen. She began to tremble as his hand guided hers lower, but he stopped.

"I don't want ya to do somethin' ya don't want to." For reasons she couldn't comprehend, tears of joy flooded her eyes. She loved how giving he was. He wasn't rough and didn't take what he wanted without considering how she felt about it.

A moment later, she was touching him, feeling his arousal in her hands, knowing she did this to him and made him feel this way. Sully closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, and Michaela looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek with the other. Her hands were still trembling, and Sully knew she was growing nervous, so he lay her back on the bed, and her hands moved to rest upon his back. He crawled between her legs and entered her, not wanting to wait another moment to show his wife what she meant to him.

She whispered into his ear, asking him things he'd never heard her ask before, but he didn't mind. He knew she was trying for both his sake and for hers. But, even if he had the nervous wedding-night Michaela for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind, because he knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him, and she was the most sensual, passionate, wonderful lover.

Michaela surprised him when she nipped at the skin on his chest and teased his nipples the way he teased hers. Her hands explored and roamed freely, and he loved the way her sweaty palms felt against his thighs as they moved as one.

They collapsed together after coming over the edge, and their bodies were damp with sweat as their hearts beat so quickly it felt like they might burst. Michaela's arm snaked around her husband, and they situated themselves comfortably together. Hands touched and caressed underneath the blanket, and passion ignited once and twice more. The night was just beginning, but the enthusiasm would never end.


End file.
